starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Era Expansionista
A Era Expansionista (também conhecida como a Era da Expansão, o Período de Expansão e Era da Expansão Galáctica), foi o período de tempo em que a República Galáctica foi formada, quando o trânsito entre o os Mundos do Núcleo foram abertos pelo recém-desenvolvido hiperpropulsor e, durante a expansão inicial da República. Um dos conflitos travados nesta época foram as Guerras da Unificação. Além disso, a Hegemonia Tion, nesta época, era uma civilização orgulhosa, e a maioria dos mundos do Setor Aliado Tion tiveram seus conflitos resolvidos. O planeta Nouane foi isolado, mas conhecido por ser um planeta cercado por um espaço inexplorado durante estes anos. A nave cruzadora de grande porte, Gilagimar, foi um dos mais famosos. O Conflito Vinth possivelmente ocorreu nesta época, pois foi dito que este conflito ocorreu durante os primeiros anos da República Galáctica. Linha do tempo da Era Expansionista O surgimento da República *25.053 ABY **O hiperpropulsor Rakatano é adaptado, fabricado e amplamente distribuídos pelos Corellianos. Também foi desenvolvida de forma independente pelos Duros e os Tionese. **As Guerras da Unificação continuam. **A República Galáctica é fundada nos Mundos do Núcleo, após a assinatura da Constituição Galáctica (e, presumivelmente, juntamente com os Acordos de Coruscant). **O Núcleo Fundador incluiam os seguintes planetas (entre outros): ***'Coruscant', que torna-se a capital da República. ***Alderaan - civilização pacífica que vive em harmonia com a natureza, e um dos principais pontos de ancoragem para a exploração do hiperespaço. ***Alsakan - uma ecumenópolis. ***Anaxes - um dos fundadores do Império Azure, juntamente com o Axum. ***Axum - o mundo do trono do Império Azure, embora não tão prestigiado como Anaxes. ***Brentaal. ***Caamas - algumas lendas reivindicaram os Jedi, que aprederam desde cedo a moralidade dos Caamasi. ***Chandrila ***Corellia ***Corulag ***Duro - sob a liderança da Rainha Rana Mas Trehalt. ***Esseles ***Humbarine - uma ecumenópolis. ***Kaikielius - O governador Tyler Sapius Praji, foi um dos signatários da Constituição Galáctica. ***Kuat - A família Kuat, a mais poderosa de todas as Dez famílias de Kuat, é uma das fundadoras. ***Rendili ***Rhinnal ***Shawken ***Tepasi - A Casa de Tagge era uma família de nobres ricos Humanos centralizados em Tepasi, cujo progenitor (Unlos Tagge?) é dito ter sido um dos fundadores. **É criado o Senado Galáctico, o Ministério Geral, o Supremo Tribunal Federal, os Tribunais Regionais, a Biblioteca do Senado, e o Dia do Fundador da Aliança. **O Velho Padrão Básico Galáctico torna-se a língua oficial. **O Crédito Padrão Galáctico se torna a moeda oficial. *25.000 ABY **A Corrida Corelliana, a Coluna de Comércio Corelliana, a Rota de Comércio Parlemiana e a Linha de Tronco de Koros são criados. **Uma colônio Duros é estabelecida em Neimoidia por Chla C'cHaan. **O hiperpropulsor experimental Ssi-ruuk falha em uma nave de Garos IV. **Os Cavaleiros Jedi são descobertos em Ossus por batedores da República. **Reda Jalooz, uma estudante da Força, rouba o poder escuro do talismã de Kashi Mer da dinastia Kashi Mer de Kashi. Mais tarde, ela retorna para Kashi e implora perdão por sua culpa, embora esteja sem o talismã. No entanto, ela, juntamente com todos no planeta, morrem quando o sol torna-se uma supernova. **Sar Agorn, Nuck Lyu e Cope Shykrill tornam-se Jedi possivelmente nesta época. **Animais domesticados em equitação chamados Trith prancers começam a ser gradualmente geneticamente modificados já nesta época. *Entre 25.000 e 24.000 ABY, um batedor da República visitou o sistema Makem Te enquanto mapeavam a Rota de Comércio Perlemiana. *24.980 ABY **Morre Rana Mas Trehalt, a lendária rainha de Duro. **Dassid torna-se Rei de Duro. *24.953 ABY **O Mestre Jedi Gnost-Dural, faz sua aliança com a República. O Primeiro Grande Cisma da Ordem Jedi & O Devorando *24.500 ABY **Um Cavaleiro Jedi de Kashi Mer altera seu nome de Xendor para o Bogan (ou seja, o lado sombrio da Força), para reforçar suas técninas de combate Jar'Kai, o que resultou em seu exílio pela Ordem Jedi. **Depois de ser banido da Ordem Jedi, Xendor funda as Legiões de Lettow, um grupo de outros Jedi Negros. Desde que Xendor tornou-se o supremo general das Legiões, o grupo adquire o apelido informal de "Escravos de Xendor". **A guerra entre os Jedi e as Legiões de Lettow é conhecida como o Primeiro Grande Cisma (esta guerra pode ter sido parte das Guerras da Unificação). **Antes do final da guerra, Xendor é morto. Ele é sucedido por sua amante, Arden Lyn, especialista em Teräs Käsi. **Arden Lyn mata o Mestre Jedi Awdrysta Pina. No entanto, antes de morrer, Awdrysta usa a técnica morichro para parar o coração de Arden, induzindo-a a um sono místico até a Guerra Civil Galáctica. **O Jedi Padawan Danzigorro Potts, e os Jedi Negros Blendri, Cuthallox e Jook-jook H'broozin se envolvem no Primeiro Grande Cisma, na Batalha de Columus. **Os Jedi saem finalmente vitoriosos da guerra. **O Devorando ocorre em torno desta época. A Guerra Tionesa *24.000 ABY **Vários planetas das Colônias na seção "A Fatia" são colonizados nestes anos. **A Estação Hosk, uma Estação Espacial classe Esseles é construída pelos Engenheiros Reais de Alderaan, é construída sobre a superfície da maior lua de Kalarba. Sua localização é escolhida por sua proximidade com as Colônias, na fronteira interior do Anel Médio, devido à sua baixa gravidade, que é útil para as naves capitais se aproximarem da estação. O sistema Kalarba, repleto de asteróides, também forneceu uma fonte conveniente de metais e minérios. Pela proximidade da estação de vários sistemas ricos, permite que ela se torna um importante centro comercial. **Ao viajar pela Rota de Comércio Perlemiana, comerciantes Humanos do Núcleo fazem contato com os Tionese. As frotas piratas Tionese seguiram os comerciantes de volta pela rota e descobrem que os planetas da República são ricos, mas não preparados para guerra. **Haashimut e Falang Menor são colonizados pela República como planetas fortaleza, de onde os Jedi podem manter o olhar atento sobre o hostil Grupo Tion. **A Guerra Tionese é travada entre a República Galáctica e a União Honrosa de Desevro & Tion (esta guerra pode ter sido parte das Guerras da Unificação). **Ocorrem duas batalhas conhecidas da Guerra Tionese, ambas em Coruscant e Desevro. Bombas de pressão são usadas por ambos os lados. *23.900 ABY **Os antigos mundos da União, (com excepção de Desevro), juntam-se a República Galáctica como membros de um setor onde Tion é a capital. A última parte da Era Expansionista *22.800 ABY **Um batedor Jedi, seguindo a Força, descobre o planeta Ilum. *22.000 ABY **Champala, Chazwa, Uviuy Exen e Vurdon Ka juntam-se à República em torno desta época. **Nubia é colonizada por Humanos depois de descobrirem grandes aqüíferos subterrâneos abaixo da superfície do planeta. Bombas maciças são instaladas para trazer água à superfície, criando um mundo habitável quase que instantaneamente. Isso logo incentiva os colonos para viverem lá, e em apenas algumas décadas, Nubia torna-se uma potência agrícula. **Aquilae e Fadden são colonizados pelos Duros. **Ailon, Allanteen Six, Byblos, Commenor, Denon, Devaron, Exodeen, Koros Menor e Lettow, juntam-se à República. *20.100 ABY **O Anel Interno é liquidado. *Antes de 20.000 ABY **Os Santuários de Kooroo são construídos, (possivelmente ainda antes da fundação da República). *20.000 ABY **A Rota de Comércio Metellos é criada por Metellos, resultando em menor comércio com Coruscant, mas o comércio com Orooturoo torna-se significativamente maior. **Os Etti fogem de perseguições no Núcleo e, eventualmente, chegam à Etti IV. **A Rendili StarDrive é fundada. **Drall junta-se à República. **Nasce Roni von Wasaki. **Leshy Drobo torna-se um caçador de recompensas. **Gammid torna-se um membro da tripulação de Leshy Drobo. **O Droide de trabalho XT é produzido. **Acaba a Era Expansionista, e começa o Grande Período de Manifesto da República Galáctica. Aparições *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' Fontes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *"Star Wars: The Old Republic" *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * ---- Categoria:Períodos de Tempo Categoria:Anos na Era Expansionista